The nightmare
by FireCloud39000
Summary: (renamed) Queen Chrysalis is been having horrifing nightmares latly and is going crazy living with them, so she go's to princess luna and celestia for help... But nightmare whats to finish his play time... With all of them. THE FIRST HORROR CHRYSALIS STORY WITH HER BEING THE PROTAGONIST! Reveiw if you like this idea!
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys, as you know i stop doing mario fanfics to save space for MLP and minecraft, so this a fanfic i had a dream that i saw an animated series of this, and i was tired of chysilas bieng evil in her horror fanfics, what about her fears? **

**enjoy!**

**HER NIGHTMARE**

_**Queen Chrysalis walked down a dark hallway in her castle. She was freaking out because the lights wont cut on, and even though she were the queen of the changlings and 18 years old, she was afraid of the dark still**_

_**"ooooohhhh queeeeeeeeennn"**_

_**Chrysalis stopped and turn around. Her ears dropped and her knees started shaking.**_

_**"welcome to your nightmare, were fear only feeds me"**_

_**The creature she was staring at was slitly human, but had a fangs, sharp claws, and a dragon tail, that wasnt that big as her tail.**_

_**"w-who are you? what are you doing in my castle!"**_

_**"your castle? you mean this castle"**_

_**The lights cut on, Chrysalis saw blood and dead changlings all over the place.**_

_**"this is my castle now"**_

_**"who are you!"**_

_**"i am your nightmare"**_

_**"cut the crap talk and tell me!"**_

_**"i am what your dreaming"**_

_**"N-nightmare...?"**_

_**"wanna play a game? the one that lives longer wins"**_

_**Queen Chrysalis backed up.**_

_**"Y-your a monster!"**_

_**She turned around and ran down the hallway, she found a near by closet and jumped inside**_

_**"**_**okay, im safe in here"**

_**"your sure about that?"**_

_**Chrysalis shreiked and jump back. Nightmare smiled and walked up to her placing his clawson her chest.**_

_**"always the pretty ones that die first, sorry queen, you lose!"**_

_**"PLEASE DONT KILL ME! ILL DO ANYTHING"**_

_**Nightmare slide his one claw deep in her chest, then the second, then the third. Chrysalis wailed in pain for him to stop, but of course he made it worse.**_

_**"aww whats wrong, the changling queen cant take alittle pain after taking over the royal weeding?"**_

_**"IT WAS 2 YEARS AGO!"**_

_**"well, that explains your early death"**_

_**Nightmare lifted his clawed bloody hand up and swiped at her neck.**_

Queen Chrysalis jumped up awake in her bed shaking and tearing up, thats the 7 one this week, what makes it worse is that the creature a.k.a Nightmare is constitly killing her and playing that same game. The way he called her name still send chills__up her spine, she put her face in her hooves and starting sobbing, for a week she stayed in her room, her hair was messy, she stunk badly, and her sanity drained, she wouldnt get out of bed to EAT. She may be a changling but she can stay feeding on love, which they learn to adapt to normal meat from minecraftia and the MK.

She heard a loud knock on her door and jumped

"_Your highness you need to come out"_

It was jerry, one of her servant's she hired, of course he was a changling, with a broken wing, but he was still fast.

"no...he might find me..."

"_who?"_

Queen Chryaslis jumped from what she said.

"uhhh no one! ahahahhaha i was joking!" Chrysalis said

"_Your highness are you okay?"_

"YES! just let me get ready..."

Chrysalis got out of bed and stumble over to her bathroom. She forgot how it feels to walk from staying in bed. She cut on the shower and locked the door, the room got strangly more misty then normal.

_**"crriiiissssssyyyyy"**_

Chrysalis stop.

"_**wannna pllaaaaaaayyyyyy?!"**_

She turned to the mirror and nearly passed out, there he was, staring at her with that pervert(LOL) grin on his face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DEMON!"

Chrysalis smashed the mirror with her magic.

"YOUR RUINING MY LIFE!" she dropped to her knees and sobbed

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! PLEASE!"

She starting literly crying, laying there on the floor on her knees sobbing.

"i just wanna live my life..."

She heard a knock on her bathroom door

"queen are you okay?"

"just go away" she sobbed

"whats wrong, please tell me"

Chrysalis sigh shakily.

"let me shower first, then ill explain"

After taking her shower, she put her same tour up dress on and walked out.

"your highness whats been bugging you! youve been screaming every night and crying more often, please tell someone"

"i...ive been having these strange nightmares about this creature name nightmare, every dream he force me to play the "live or die" and i always lose, he tortures me, scares me, and drives me crazy! Everywhere i go i see him! like hes haunting me..." Chrysalis explained

"no wander youve been freaking out, they sound horrible"

"annd he always calls me in that creepy way like this: _ccrrrriiiisssssyyyyy"_

Jerry heart almost jumped out of his chest.

"Is there anyway we could stop these dreams im having?"

"maybe you should talk to princess cel-"

Chrysalis grabbed jerry, her eyes wide with anger and sadness.

"NO! SHE HATES ME! JUST LIKE ALL OF PONYVILLE AND CONTERLOT!"

"just do it! Luna nows all about dreams and nightmares!"

Chrysalis sighed. She hated ever going to see celestia since that wedding she ruined, she was only 16 when she did it, it ended bad. She wonder what the princess would think of her now.

**Canterlot**

Queen Chyrsalis (we will call her chrysalis) walked to the castle entrince disgised as a red mare with blonde hair. She walked to one of the gaurds and asked to enter, they opened the gates letting her enter the castle.

_cccrrrriiiissssyyyyy_

The thought of Nightmare sent chills up her spine, always calling her name. In. That. Creepy .WAY!

She finally made it to the entrince of celestia's room, she knocked on the door. Celestia answer allittle suprised at the mare at the door.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"ill tell you inside"

Chrysalis entered the room calmly, even though celestia hates her guts. When celestia closed the door chrysalis shaped shifted back to her normal look.

"YOU!"

"WAIT CELESTIA I-"  
WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I BANISHED YOU FOREEVER!"

"yeah, it took 3 weeks bu-"

"I DONT CARE GET THE HELL OUT!"

"but..."

"OUT!"

Celestia pionted to the door angry. Chrysalis looked down with tears running down her cheeks. She walked out and looked back at celestia.

"ALL I NEEDED *sniff* WAS HELP!" Chrysalis screamed the ran out sobbing.

"that was crual of you sister"

Celestia looked back seeing luna looking pissed.

"you know what she did that year!"

"you heard her! all she needed was help!"

"help to comand more evil!"

"SHE WAS SOBBING!"

"So?"

Luna gritted her teeth and walked out to look for chryaslis. Luna ran around the castle to finally see her on one of the balconys.

"Chyrsalis?"

"Go away..."

Chrysalis started to sob lightly.

"Im just gonna commit... everypony hates me now, i have a demon coming for me in my dreams, and no one wants to help, whats the point of living.."

Chrysalis jumped off the balcony, but she wasnt flying. Luna screamed and flew down to catch her, Chrysalis smiled when falling.

_Its finally over, no more hate, no more nightmare_

Chrysalis felt hooves catch her and place her sofly on the ground. She was suprised by the sudden save.

"You...saved me? out of all ponys? why?"

"You thought i was gonna let you die? no, if you need help ill help you, k? so whats your problem?"

Chrysalis explained everything about her nightmare, nightmare himself, and him haunting her and driving her crazy. Luna twiched when she mention the game they play, she realized this was far from a problem.

"uuuhhhh hold on, fallow me"

Luna and chrysalis flew back to celestia's room to speak with her. Luna told chrysalis to stay put whill she speak with her sister.

"Celestia, chrysalis was serios about needing help, she almost commited suicide!"

"GOOD! then she wouldnt try to ruin anything we do!"

"sister your 19! please be an adult about this!"

Celestia stumped on the ground lightly in anger.

"fine, tell me whats her problem"

Luna explained everything that chrysalis explained to her. Celestia skin started to crawl, she regretted ever yelling at chrysalis from hearing at her problem. Celestia sighed and turned towards chrysalis.

"fine, you could stay here till we fix your problem, BUT NO FUNNY BUSNESS!"

Chrysalis surprisingly happy jumped on Celestia happy as ever.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I PROMISE THAT I WONT TRY ANYYHTING RISKY!"

Celestia sighed.

_This is gonna be long week_

**THIS TOOK A FRAKIN WEEK TO FINISH! but other then that i think i friked up the format with more conversations then plot but i think this would be good chrysalis horror fanfic...**

**AND STOP MAKING ALL OF CHRYSALIS FANFICS AND FANART OF HER BIENG BIENG DARK AND EVIL SHE HAS FEARS TOO YOU KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**im back! why? because i want to update this fanfic, im not making new ones till july(kortez's requst) ignore some spelling please and reveiw, i want to know how you like this chrysalis fanfic :3 REVEIW...OR DIE (REFERENCE?)**

After a 2 days of staying with celestia, chrysalis been doing alittle better, her hair looks better, she hasnt been having nightmares for an odd reason, but as long she isnt everything is alright! right? well nightmare has a different plan...

Luna tossed and turned wimpering and wishing for _**someone **_to leave her alone:

_**Luna ran down the castle halls with tears leeking from her eyes to her cheeks.**_

_**"PLEASE GO AWAY!"**_

_**"stop running luna, you cant escape ME!"**_

_**Luna looked behind watching nightmare walk after her. She stoped and looked again**_

_**"why is he...walking?" Luna thought**_

_**Luna was in a train of thought when: "guess who!" Luna shreiked and started to wimper and cower to the nearest corner.**_

_**"your sister isnt here to save now!"**_

_**she then realised who was haunting her. "Nightmare?"**_

_**"ohh, i see crissy told you about me?"**_

_**"SOMEONE WAKE M-"**_

_**Nightmare covered her mouth and slid his claw softly on her neck.**_

_**"ohh luna, always neive enough to beleave anyone will wake you up now... your stuck with me, and if you do wake up, ill find you and your friends and...kill them slowly in front of your face."**_

_**Luna started sobbing pleading for him to eave all of them alone.**_

_**"really luna? the great and powerful nightmare moon wouldnt sob in my presents!"**_

_**"I AM NOT TRIXIE!"**_

_**Luna kicked him and ran anywhere she could go. She finally stoped in her own room and hid under thed wimpering.**_

_**"someone please wake me, please please please please!"**_

_**Luna heard the door open and heard footsteps.**_

_**"ooohhh luuunnnaa where are you?"**_

_**Luna close her body together in her wings. "i will find you like hide and seek!" **_

_**Luna prayed that he wouldnt find her. Nightmare fell on the ground under the bed.**_

_**"TIME TO DIE!"**_

Luna jumped up screaming bloody murder, she looked around to see celestia looking at her consured.

"luna whats wrong?"

Celestia walked over to luna and hugged her. Luna sobbed and looked at luna. "he's coming for me now..."

"Who? nightmare? Luna its just a dream"

"NO IT WASNT! he haunted chrysalis's dream and told me himself! he's real..."

When she said the last sentence, wind spread threw the room

_LLLLLLuuuuuunnnnnaaaaa!_

"N-No! go away! leave me alone!"

Celestia's heart starting beating faster, she heard footsteps and clanging metal scraching on the walls. To Luna and Celestia surprised, 'it' passed there room.

"HE'S GOING AFTER CH-"

"wait shhhhh"

They both listened to whats happaning in the hall.

_"hey you cant be here! this is-"_

_**SLISH! (OR ANY CUTTING SOUD)**_

Celestia jumped out of Luna's bed and ran for the door then stoped. "you coming?"

Luna shook her head. "He might find me..."

"Dont worry ill protect you!"

Luna jumped out of bed and fallowed her older sister down the hall.

_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

"Thats chrysalis!"

They ran towards Chrysalis's door and bursted insie to see Chrysalis cowering in the corner with cuts and sobbing.

"he's here, he's gonna kill us!"

"WHERE IS HE!?"

Chrysalis pointed towards the bathroom door "H-He r-ran in there"

Celestia burst inside the bathroom door to see nothing inside. Luna cut on the lights and looked at the mirror.

"C-celestia..!"

Celestia turned towards the mirror and her ears dropped:

**PLAY TIME!**

Was written in blood. Celestia turned towards Chrysalis.

"YOU!"

"wha? me?

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR NIGHTMARE BULLSH*T BRUNG HIM HERE!"

"Im sorry celestia i jus-"

"JUST NEEDED HELP! THATS ALL I HEAR! THIS IS WHY NOPONY LIKES YOU! YOU CUASE SO MUCH SH*T TO HAPPEN LIKE AT HIGH SCHOOL, CADENCES WEADING, AND WHEN YOU WOKE KING SAMBRA AND 30% OF THE CRYSTAL PONIES WHERE KILLED! YOU KNOW WHAT? ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PEACE OF SH*T AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Celestia was busy screaming to not notice how hurt Chrysalis was, celestia covered her mouth in shock. Chrysalis laid on the ground covering her ears sobbing.

"NO! NONE OF IT WAS TRUE! I DIDNT MEAN FOR SAMBRA TO KILL EVERYPONY! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A BULLY IN HIGH SCHOOL! AND I JUSTED NEEDED LOVE TO FEED ON BACK THEN! IM SORRY CELESTIA I DIDNT WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!"

Chrysalis sobbed uncontrolably.

"IM SO SORRY!"

Luna looked at celestia REALLY pissed off.

"Really? you take out all of you fear an anger on chrysalis?!"

Celestia sighed. "I...i was to harsh...no, i was evil in fact..."

Celestia walked towards Chrysalis and dropped to her knees next to Chrsalis. "Chrysalis...im so sorry for what i said, it was evil of me to say things like that i know that you were misunderstood, i jst couldnt find a way to believe it...im sorry for all i said"

Celestia hugged Chrysalis.

"please forgive me..."

"I-i do celestia...just please, help us get rid of nightmare"

If on cue, the bedroom phone rang, Luna ran in and answered it.

_**"ahhhh, i see you all are getting along"**_

Luna placed the phone on speaker shaking

"_**well, now its time to play alittle game! you and your friends would stay together and try to survive my rampage of fear, you see? i feed on fear like crissy feeds on love-"**_

"I EAT NORMAL NOW!"

Chrysalis felt a scweeze on her neck and began to choke.

"_**shut it crissy"**_

Chrysalis stoped choking and coughed, celestia helped her up off the floor.

"_**im being nice enough to let you all stay together and try to survive and kill me this week, but you only have a week celestia, before i haunt and kill all of canterlot, ponyvill, and the changling kingdom. in return of your listeningheres a list of who you have to stay with and protect:**_

_**Rainbow dash**_

_**Twilight**_

_**Fluttershy**_

_**Rarity**_

_**Pinkie pie**_

_**Applejack**_

_**Those cutie mark crusaders, the where fun to torture in there dreams**_

_**The PowerlessTrixie**_

_**and Princess cadence and her husbend, shining.**_

_**Your time starts now"**_

The phone hung up, celestia started breathing fast.

"WE NEED TO GET EVERYPONY!"

**if the chapter is sort im sorry, im just busy with summer enrichment. Next chapter explores everyponys nightmare. bye!**


End file.
